Biomes
Grassland The grassland biome was the first released biome in Minecraft. It consisted of mainly Grass,and Dirt. The map had no end. Trees were added later in the game, then the release of Ore Blocks, (like redstone ore). Grassland is the most basic of all lands, yet one of the hardest to live in, due to the lack of trees. If you have already cut down all of the trees in the area that you have started living in, you would have to go long distances to find more, unless you give to server command of or plant a sapling you get from the leaves of the tree. Desert The desert biome is the only place you can find cactus, there are hills and small mountans made of sand and sandstone. there are also small semi underground water pools.In the desert you can also find desert wells. Glitches the small water pools in the desert can spawn with sand above them, if this when you ether break a sand block or place a block on top of the floating sand the blocks will fall destroying the water blocks. Tundra Tundra biomes are biomes completely covered in snow, have ice blocks due to water freezing (breaking ice produces water), and is one of the only biomes where spruce trees can be found. Swamp Swamp Biomes are flat wet biomes with quite a lot of trees though not as many as forests, swamp biome trees have vines. Swamp biomes are the easiest biome apart from the Hell Biome (The Nether) to find both types of mushroom in. As of 1.4 Slimes and Witch Huts can be found in swamps Jungle Jungle Biomes are very forested biomes.They have the most trees out of any biome.They also have these unique traits. They have ocelots,they have cocoa,and they have Jungle Temples. Mushroom Biome '' This rare biome consists of a mixture of flat landscape and steep hills and has mycelium instead of grass as its common surface block. It is always adjacent to an Ocean and it is often found isolated from other biomes. It is the only biome where huge mushrooms can spawn naturally, and where mushrooms can grow in full sunlight. No mobs other than Mooshrooms spawn "naturally" in this biome, ''including the usual night-time monster spawns. This also applies to caves, abandoned mine shafts, etc. below mushroom biomes, meaning exploring underground is relatively safe. This includes player-made structures as well. However, Monster Spawners will still spawn mobs, the player can still breed animals (brought in from other biomes), golems can still be built, and Span Eggs work as usual. Trees can be grown from saplings in this biome, as well as other dirt or grass-based plants, as long as they are not directly adjacent to mycelium, which will take over the dirt square from the plant and uproot it. Mycelium cannot be tilled directly, but it can be dug away and replaced as dirt, then immediately tilled. Once created, farmland can resist takeover by mycelium.'' '' Category:Biomes Category:Overworld Ocean Biome Ocean Biomes are extremely large open biomes made of water far beneath the water is a landscape made of dirt, sand and clay. Ocean biomes often flood into abandoned mineshafts or caves. Occasionly oceans have small two block wide air patches. Ocean biomes have no maximum size but usually are found between 10,000 and 25,000 blocks wide. Sometimes in oceans you can find small islands with little vegetation. Players can spawn in ocean biomes on an island with no wood in the middle of nowhere forcing them to cheat, make a new world or swim to find land. Extreme Hills Biome A highly mountainous biome with dull grey-blue grass and a few scattered oak trees. Cliffs, peaks, valleys, waterfalls, overhangs, lavafalls (not very likely), and many other structures exist, creating outstanding views. More underground cave systems are present here than in any other biome. Falling is a significant risk, as there are many ledges and sudden drops, often not visible, and the drops can be large enough to cause severe fall damage or even death. Extreme Hills are the only biome where Emerald Ores spawn. Taiga Biome A biome with spruce trees and dull grey-blue grass. Snowfall also occurs in this biome, forming snow and ice. Hills are common, and wolves are found in this biome more frequently than in others. Plains '' Plains are one of the best well known of all the biomes. They can spawn NPC villages and have very few trees.'' Swamp Biomes Overview Swamp Biomes are typically flat and contain more water than typical biomes, usually in the form of interconnected rivers that separate the land into islands. Swamp biomes have the darkest colored grass and foliage, with spotted trees with vines on them. Swamp biomes are the most opporotune place to go mining as they have an abundance of caverns tunneling beneath the surface. It is advised that the player watches the ground carefully as the caverns have many entrances, most of which are sudden drop-offs of about three to seven blocks deep. Asides from the abundance of tunnels, they also hold a large population of clay deposits. Mobs The swamp biome is the biome to contain the most rare mobs, which these mobs are biome specific. These mobs are the witch and slime, which can be found through-out the biome. However, witches are more rare than slimes because they are found in or near Witch Huts. The most common peaceful mob to live in swamp biomes are pigs, which are found in large groups typically containing up to five or seven members. Asides from pigs, sheep are the only other known mob that is known to inhabit swamps. Future Biomes Future Biomes have a chance of being created. Forest Biome It is rumored that a new forest biome will be implemented along with Pinecones. Forest biomes will be filled with spruce trees and will not have snow in them. This however, is only a rumor, and is not considered true or false. Swamp Biomes are a rather common biome that spawns in the overworld. Swamp biomes are known for their abundance of rivers and lakes. Category:Biomes Category:Overworld